Akasha (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Akasha was the very first vampire and the progenitor of all other vampires. History Early Life About 6000 years ago, Akasha was the Queen of Ancient Egypt who ruled alongside her husband, Enkil. She was from Uruk, a place close to Egypt. In ancient Egypt, Akasha ruled alongside her beloved husband, Enkil. Although she showed some enlightened rulings, she was known more for her lack of tolerance of those who thought differently than her. During the height of her rule, Akasha desired immortality so that she could forever reign as queen alongside her husband. She spent the next several years sending out her forces and pursuing every possible lead to attain immortality. Eventually, Eve grew informed and intrigued by Akasha's desire. Under the guise of a human witch, Eve gave Akasha an elixir of immortality and turned her into the first of all vampires. After her transformation, Akasha, with Eve's guidance, turned Enkil into a vampire as well. Akasha and Enkil's kingdom would inevitably fall, lead by superstitious invaders, and the two fled for parts unknown. Centuries after becoming vampires, Akasha was killed after being exposed to direct sunlight and Enkil would go on to lead the vampire race in her stead. Personality Lilith is a mysterious figure. She tends to speak in riddles and does not seem to share information lightly. Unlike many of her followers, she doesn't consider herself a god among vampires, stating there is no god but God. Even after her death, Lilith feels responsibility for the continued existence of the vampire race. Going so far as to manifest herself through her blood to secure a new savior in her place. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: '''A biologically immortal transgenic, Akasha stopped physically aging from the point she was turned and lived for centuries with the same vitality and vigor. Upon her transformation, she become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections (including Hepatitis D and V). *'Accelerated Healing: Akasha could rapidly recover from damaged sustained on her body, and was largely superior to most ordinary vampires in her recuperative capabilities. Akasha could fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however, she cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Superhuman Strength: '''Like all vampires, Akasha possesses superhuman strength. Due to her special stance as the progenitor of Earth's Vampires, Akasha can lift about 4 tons under optimum conditions. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Akasha can move much faster than normal humans, and is capable of running at speeds of up to 60 mph for about an hour before fatigue impairs her. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Akasha possess greater athleticism and manoeuvrability than normal vampires. She can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting herself. Her reflexes are also similarly enhanced beyond human capability. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Akasha's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect her. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses: Like all vampires', '''Akasha's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels. All vampires have exceptional night vision, and can see with perfect clarity in near-total darkness. They can also detect sounds that ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. Their sense of smell is also acute enough to detect the scent of blood in the air, which they can use to track and injured opponent if necessary. Akasha was also able to sense that Sam had no soul. *'Extendable Fingernails': Akasha was able to make her fingernails grow at will, extending them long enough to cut through her leather bonds. She could also use her claws to inflict fatal wounds onto humans. *'Fangs: As with other vampires, Akasha possess a set of retractable fangs. Her fangs were far more exaggerated than a normal vampire's and are strong enough to rend through substances as durable as bone. *'''Hypnosis: '''Akasha has limited psychic powers to control others with a glance or after drinking their blood. Akasha can compel at least four people at once, though certain strong-willed or mentally anomalous individuals can resist. *'Psychic Connection to Vampires: '''Akasha was able to communicate telepathically with all of her "children" (Dean called it her "psychic bat-signal"). Connecting with her children has an effect on them. When Akasha contacted the vampires in Boris's nest and Dean (which may have been a worldwide communication), they were each filled with a sense of euphoria and lost consciousness for the duration of her abstract visual message. Apparently, this ability can be stunted by pumping enough dead man's blood into her system. *'Connection to the Mother of All: Although all monsters have a connection to Eve, the Alphas seem to have a more direct link to her, even across dimensions. Through this connection, she was able to give the Alpha Vampire orders to prepare for the upcoming war, and to "recruit" more monsters. She was also privy to her location, Purgatory, and how to find it. Weaknesses *'Garlic:' Garlic is "irritating" to vampires and can cause them intense urticaria. Vampires also find the smell of garlic annoying due to their acute senses. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, the First Blade, and Death's Scythe. It has been confirmed that one can siphon the magic from Vampires. Witches have been seen to use magic to cause agonizing pain by inducing aneurysms in their brain or muscle spasms, telekinetically ripping out their hearts or snapping their necks, magically increasing their hunger for blood to unbearable levels, setting them ablaze with a single thought, and desiccating them to the point of death. *'Nightshade:' Nightshade is highly poisonous to vampires — if a weaker vampire got nightshade into their bloodstream or ingested it, they would die, while more powerful vampires, such as Aksasha, are shown to suffer crippling pain and temporary paralysis from nightshade. *'Physical Trauma: '''Vampires can die from a broken neck, blood loss, dismemberment, mutilation and other extreme physical trauma, especially if their head or heart is destroyed or removed. *'Sunlight: Vampires suffer from a highly aggressive and acute form of photo-sensitivity: they are allergic to the ultraviolet radiation inherent in natural sunlight. Direct exposure to sunlight can cause them to start burning, with prolonged exposure incinerating their flesh in fire and embers until they are reduced to charred corpses or a pile of ash. Indirect exposure to sunlight is enough to hurt their eyes if they look at it, though it cannot burn them. However, only being damaged by the sunlight before getting to safety will only leave a vampire weakened until they can feed, which heals their injuries completely. *'''Vamptonite: The blood of humans which has been poisoned by the Leviathan food additive is fatal to any ordinary vampire who ingests it, while its effects on Akasha is similar to nightshade. Called "vamptonite" by Dean, this is also effective if the blood is injected directly from a syringe. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation